Sin (The Survivor)
Sin is a powerful White-Eyed Demon and is the third oldest, created after Lilith and Alastair. Sin is the living embodiment of all the Seven Deadly Sin's aspects as they are all her incarnations. Sin split herself into seven fragments to help influence humanity into giving into their deepest and darkest morals so damn their souls to Hell. Around the year 2011, after finally reforming herself and Lucifer already being dead at that time, she attempts to seek our the throne, only for the Meta Knight of Hell, Urizen to claim it for himself and Sin is among to be overpowered, causing her to go into hiding for the next six years. History Early Life Nothing is known much about Sin's human life other than the fact that she was the third White-Eyed Demon to be created after Lilith and Alastair. In Hell, she was a demonic chief among her staff, however, her fellow demon peers such as the White-Eyed Demos, Princes, and Knights of Hell notice how she acted very spoiled, lazy, and short-tempered. She was very terrible at her job yet somehow manage to get results even though she fails to manage staff properly. The only thing Sin was good for was bringing out the darkness of human instincts,, making them more corrupt so their souls can go to Hell, however as human population expanded, it was becoming difficult to do her job so Sin split herself into seven incarnations, the Seven Deadly Sin. Her incarnations terrorized humanity since the Dark Ages and in 1589, she was classified by Peter Binsfeld as not just vices by the fragments had physical forms and were written down in his book as real demons. Staying low in the Apocalypse Personality Sin's personality is based off of her embodiment, making her act on all seven sins of humanity. Sin can be very prideful when it comes to her power and her so-called honor. She refuses to admit she is wrong on certain objects and think she's right in everything. Her pride does have limits as she isn't a fool to try and once against fight Urizen as he easily overpowered her the first time. Among her fellow White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell, Sin has been known to be short-tempered when she was teased or cracked jokes about her, causing her to threaten to kill anyone that dares to insult her. She is very greedy, gluttony, lustful for anything she craves her, making her act like a spoiled brat and complains for not getting what she wants. She loves having all the money, drinks, food, or anything a human could ever wish for. She even enjoys having sexual intercourse with humans to satisfy her. She doesn't like to share her things and only wants everything for herself, even if it means taking the throne, keeping Legion, Asmodeus, or Azazel from claiming it themselves had it not been for Urizen's interference, though she would most likely have dragged Hell to the bottom of the barrel with her lazy behavior. Even though she is a demon, she can be jealous under certain circumstances such as Lilith being Lucifer's (not true) favorite demon or any demon that is favored than her, making her want to harm them, though never against her stronger White-Eyed Demons but at lesser demons or those below her power. When the apocalypse had commenced, Sin was extremely lazy to participate and join in on the war against Heaven as she claimed she had better things to do such as sleeping or doing other non-activities. In Hell, she as scolded by Lilith for not managing the demons to get in line as Sin was slacking off on the job. Powers and Abilities Sin is the third oldest White-Eyed Demons created by Lucifer. She is just as powerful as her White-Eyed Demon siblings, with her being slightly weaker than Lilith and Alastair. * Demonic Possession - Sin requires a human vessel to physically take form on Earth. * Immortality - Sin is the third oldest White-Eyed Demon and is probably over a thousand years old, probably old as Lilith or Alastair. She cannot age or wither away, nor be affected by diseases and aliments. ** Invulnerability - Sin can withstand any conventional means of harming her and is hardly fazed by beings lesser than her. * Photokinesis - Sin can emit a white light that has detection of demonic nature, allowing those how can perceive angels and demons to know the difference between an angel's light and a demon's. She is able to somewhat injure a Higher Angel. * Sin Incarnate - Sin is the living embodiment of all seven sins of her incarnations: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Envy. ** Sin Control - Much like her seven incarnations, Sin can control all seven aspects and influence many individuals, bringing out any certain aspect of the human instincts she wishes that will drive them to the brink of death of they go through their sins. * Super Strength - Sin imbues her vessel with immense physical strength to allow her to overpower lesser entities. She's been able to handle herself against Michael's regular angels just fine, however she chooses to avoid confronting Zachariah, a Seraphim. Against her fight with Urizen, she proved no match for the Meta Knight's strength as even the combine teamwork with her and Legion and Asmodeus proved futile as Urizen easily overwhelmed them all. * Telekinesis - Sin has the ability to move objects with her mind. She can kill a person without physically touching them or fling people with a mere gesture. * Teleportation - Sin can teleport from one place after another, even traveling down to Hell and back to Earth. She can outmaneuver a person and appear in front of them in seconds without making noises to alert her presence. Weaknesses Even though Sin is a powerful White-Eyed Demon, she has certain demonic weaknesses much like her older siblings. * Devil's Trap - Sin can still be confine within a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless for the time being until she can get out. ** Devil's Trap Bullets - The bullet version of the carved trap prevent Sin from moving, much like an actual Devil's Trap, however in just a matter of seconds she can remove the bullet and still use her abilities. * Demon-Killing Knife - While this knife can't kill her, it can cause her slight pain. * The Colt (Formerly) - The Colt has the power to kill anything, including a demon powerful as Sin since in the Main Universe, it was able to kill a Prince of Hell and both of her older siblings were weary of it being used against them, however, this is no longer a weakness as the Colt was destroyed by Azazel after he killed Mary. * Holy Water - Holy Water can only cause her pain, but not enough to slow her down like lowly black-eyed demons. * Salt -Salt can cause pain for Sin, though not through mere contact but indigestion or large quantities of it. * [[Archangel Blade|'Arch']]'-Angel Blade/Sword' - Weapons of Heaven or primary weaponry such as angel blades/sword or Archangel Blades can kill Sin. * Death's Scythe - The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman can reap Sin. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, and The Darkness can destroy Sin. ** Archangels - Any Archangel can easily destroy Sin. * Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Any of the three younger Horsemen are powerful than Sin. * Higher Angels - Sin was able to handle herself against regular angels just fine, but she was weary of the Seraphim Zachariah. Seraphim and Grigori can overpower any White-Eyed Demon. * Leviathan - The original monsters can kill Sin, however, she can hold her own against low-ranking Leviathans for a short while. * Urizen - The Meta-Knight of Hell was able to overpower Sin, along with her being aided by Legion and Asmodeus. A one-on-one fight is suicidal as Urizen would easily kill her. * Pagan Deities - While the pagan deity without having sacrifices or worships can give her some difficulties, she can kill them in their weaken state, however, a full power deity is equivalent to a Seraphim or Leviathan and can easily overwhelm her. * White-Eyed Demons - Sin's older white-eyed demon comrades can slightly overpower her. Trivia * From Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting, it mention two unknown White-Eyed Demons, though the book was non-canon to the canon TV series. In this story, Sin and Legion are those two unknown White-Eyed Demons. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains